Loss
by tobescaredofthedark13
Summary: Peeta's gone, Haymitch is doing nothing for Katniss, and she's all alone with Cato...and a few mutts. This is a supposed alternate reality as Peeta is not there.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, it would not be this popular. :P

AN: Yes, it's crappy. Yes, it is all one paragraph. Yes,…I don't know what else. But if you wish to flame it, by all means, do so. I'm going to rate this as M simply because it has references of rape. Nothing too graphic but…come on, it's muttationsxKatniss. You know something is going to go wrong. Also, I was working with present tense here which is actually not my best tense. I suppose that's it!

Loss

Peeta is gone. Haymitch's efforts were proven futile as I see Cato sneering at me. He is standing in front of me, ready to run me down and feed me to the muttations. It's all my fault. My hand loosened the only link between me and Peeta. It was my fault that Peeta was gone. I can hear the snarling of the muttations on both sides of the Cornucopia. I have a good footing. If I have the element of surprise on my side, I could definitely throw Cato off to one side. But it's too late. He's already charging towards me. I can't move out of the way without slipping off but I have to take the risk. It would be the only way to get Cato off as well. I take the plunge, knowing full well that I'm about to die.

I can feel their heavy paws and claws on me, bruising me everywhere. They tear at me but not at my skin; they are tearing at my clothes. Before I can comprehend what is going on, I feel cold. If only I was dead. But I'm not. I am standing stark naked surrounded by a group of mutts. They all stare at me hungrily but for the first time since my introduction with them, I know it's not for my muscles. It's not for my blood either. However odd it might sound, they want my body. One starts approaching me…clearly a male. He stands tall and he also has the expression that he dominates the group. With his heavy paws, I am pushed against the Cornucopia. Before anything else can register, I feel pain. Not good pain either. It's the burning pain where one just wishes they could die. And I do; I really wish I could die. Being raped by a mutt is not necessarily the most pleasant thing in the world, even in Panem, even in the Games. When you're being raped by a mutt who is a good size larger than you are, you don't care what it does to you as long as you're still alive by the end of it. I try to avoid the pain as much as possible, hoping this mutt will kill me right after. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Just when I feel like I'm going to die, he stops. I relax, wanting nothing more than to be taken away. Why aren't the Gamemakers here? Do they really need to make me suffer more? And what is happening to Cato? I never saw him after I fell. Are the other mutts attacking him as well? Before I can answer any questions, I am immediately thrown down by another mutt. Male again. More discomfort. I feel useless lying there. I cannot fight back nor do I have the will to anymore. Maybe this act will kill me. Please…please let this kill me. But it doesn't. I'm still there on the ground, feeling cold. I want to cry but I can't, not anymore.

I hear a loud cannon blast and I wonder who it was that just died. Is it me? I'm certainly cold enough. But I still feel the blood; I can hear the muttations backing away at the sound of the blast. It must be Cato. I don't dare venture to see how he was killed. Just knowing I survived is good enough for me. I crawl back to the edge of the Cornucopia and curl up to the glossy side. It's cold but I really don't care anymore. Nothing matters anymore. I hear the muffled announcement that I am the victor; I hear the cheers of the audience. I have no reason to care. The hovercraft is above my head. The ladder descends and I am carried up. Before I can say anything, I am jabbed by a needle. I wake up and I am surrounded by doctors. They want to know what happened, but I refuse to tell them. I lost Peeta, I lost my virginity, I lost my voice; what else must I lose?

Note: So by all means, do flame. If you have an issue with the one paragraph deal, go ahead and tell me! Not liking the grammar? Well, all you have to do is review and complain. Do what you want. Just don't spam.


End file.
